


兽人AU的PWP

by Yoyo1996



Category: Fake News, Fake News RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Genitals, Animal Traits, Cat! Jon/Dog! Stephen, Cum drinking, Double Penetration, Gang Rape, M/M, Non-Consensual, OMCs/Stephen, Rape Recovery, Revenge, Sexual Assault, humans with ears and tails
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyo1996/pseuds/Yoyo1996
Summary: 人类具备动物特质（耳朵尾巴性器官）的AU其实这个AU还有其他内容，但都比较零散……就只放了这个部分





	兽人AU的PWP

**Author's Note:**

> （罪恶的）起因：  
> 会不会被发情的雄猫袭击啊hhhhhhh差点就被陌生的猫刮了什么的（住脑！  
> 在派對上被幾隻公貓跟公狗圍走。  
> 來派對前剛被貓操過，什麼東西都還在裡面，自己也接近發情期⋯⋯  
> 最后被蹭得乱七八糟衣服头发全乱掉困在角落差点挣脱不掉的时候Jon跑出来全部赶跑了2333333333（你真的是大型犬吗？（汪哆嗦哭  
> 身上大概被沾了很多貓狗的東西，褲子被脫了內褲還在但也不遠了  
> 而且刚被操过加上快发情了还要去派对简直就是在送上门被侵犯好嘛（扶额（抓回去一顿艹（。  
> 想說自己是公的不會被怎樣啊，誰知道居然一群貓狗就這樣把他拖進廁所反鎖了  
> 是的……哭得超级可怜，全身包括尾巴都一直被玩弄，手脚被按着想蜷缩起来都做不到  
> 耳朵都垂下來了，坐在地上可憐的要命（話說其實被得逞也⋯  
> 被抓住手脚按在洗手台上干到哭……一直叫着Jon的名字希望对方把他救出去……被猫操的时候Jon之前射在里面的精液被刮出去了，哭得尤其凶）  
> 

 

-

Stephen被拖進廁所反鎖了，囧有說他會很晚才到，被比自己強壯的狗壓住手腳，抓他的大多數是狗，只有兩三隻貓，他的衣服被扯開，皮帶被用來把他的手捆住，褲子被拉下內褲被塞進他嘴裡，一隻貓用刀抵著他的脖子要他乖乖就範，大約潤滑了自己就插入汪扣開始操，囧不會這麼粗魯，他完全沒有感到任何快感

 

他聞到Jon 的味道以為自己得救了尾巴搖起來，結果被惡劣的貓抓住尾巴問「被強姦了還這麼開心嗎？你居然夾著這種東西出門，還是你在來之前就被哪隻貓操了，我把這種東西刮出來也真是委屈我了」，Stephen 才發現他聞到的只是被刮出的體液的味道

 

他跪在大理石洗手台上面對鏡子看得到自己腿間滴著被刮出的Jon 的精液還有陌生的貓正在操他的畫面，旁邊的貓跟狗都準備操他，「你既然這麼喜歡被強姦那我打電話多叫幾個朋友來玩好了」貓笑了「你知道除了貓狗外其他少數的類型下面也是很有看頭的嗎？比如蛇人，他們雖然冷冷的還有鱗片但下面有兩根喔」

 

「不要，拜託放我走」Stephen 用力搖頭，「什麼？你說很好嗎？那我就打電話了」貓拿出手機一邊操Stephen 一邊打給他的朋友們，他認識的一個蛇人、一個豬人還有其他貓狗都說要來一起玩

 

當身後的貓射了放開他的時候Stephen 哭的更厲害了，因為現在貓能專心的給那些奇怪的朋友打電話了，一隻旁觀的貓剛剛在擼，他只靠過來把頭稍微插入Stephen 刻意射在他體內就離開了，現在他體內有兩隻貓的精液

 

一隻狗靠了上來直接把他完全塞滿，那隻狗抓著他的尾巴扯著逼他往侵犯者的身體靠，狗是沒有倒鉤的，他只會把貓的精液在裡面攪拌均勻推的更深入然後在他的體內撐開結，當結在他體內完全撐開時大量的精液會被射在他體內，幾分鐘後公狗抽出的時候結他聞到陌生公狗的精液在自己腿間跟貓精液混合后流出的味道

 

一隻公狗沒能忍到正在操Stephen 那隻狗射完就走過來抓過Stephen 的尾巴射在上面，還刻意把他射的東西抹開像是在抹髮膠一樣，另一隻狗也惡趣的照做，狗跟貓不同的是狗交配次數少但每次射精量大，他的尾巴很快的就垂在旁邊滴著白黃色的濃郁腥味液體

 

那隻狗射完拔出的時候又是一波混合體液從他腿間流出，越來越多味道混雜、Jon 的味道完全被蓋過了，他哭著看著鏡子裡的畫面，一開始的貓又上來了，他插入以後的目的就是先把他刮乾淨，「那杯酒喝完了吧？杯子給我」貓說著拿過杯子「你應該肚子餓了吧？小狗狗」

 

Stephen 不知道貓想幹什麼，多杯子被放在他的腿間，然後貓開始慢慢的操他，「看看你等下的晚餐啊」貓壓著他的頭讓他低頭看鏡子裡腿間的杯子，隨著貓的緩慢抽插，白黃色的液體從他腿間滴進玻璃杯裡漸漸的累積出可怕的數量，他已經無法感覺到貓操他的痛了，他的嗅覺超載，精液的味道充斥他的鼻腔和大腦

 

當貓終於把他能刮到的都刮乾淨了就開始瘋狂的操他，他痛到臉發燙，貓要射的時候直接拔出來射在杯子裡了，「把他拉下來」貓讓兩隻狗動手被Stephen 拉到地上跪著，他嘴裡的內褲被抽出來，腥臭的杯子被往他嘴上塞，「喝啊，你下面的嘴喝的很開心，上面這張肯定也會愛的」貓把杯子裡的一些液體噴在他臉上

 

他緊閉著嘴，貓不高興硬要他喝下，白黃色液體因此噴的Stephen 嘴邊都是，下巴一直滴著精液，胸口也沾滿黏稠液體，「把他抓好」貓生氣了讓兩隻狗架好他讓他動彈不得「我就不信你不張開嘴」貓捏住他的鼻子讓他無法呼吸，他張開嘴呼吸的同時一整杯的精液被灌進他的嘴，他嗆到猛咳，白色的液體從鼻子流出來

 

他的嘴被摀住貓逼他全吞下去去後才讓狗鬆手，一群人看著他夾著尾巴趴在地上猛咳乾嘔用手抹掉臉上的精液的樣子大笑，Stephen 哭著看貓去開門，幾個人走了進來，其中一個還跟貓說他多帶了幾個特別的朋友一起來玩，一個人頭上長著豬耳的等不及脫下褲子把Stephen 拉向自己直接插入，尖叫在廁所裡非常大聲

 

他感覺有東西不斷在他體內扭鑽動直到非常深處，豬人開始抽插的時候他插到異常深處的頂端像沙鈴一樣擺動在他裡面扭著，螺旋狀的陰莖在抽插時引發的詭異痛感讓他覺得像是被異形寄生一樣，豬很快的射了,他感覺有東西在肚子深處堆積，豬還沒射完就拔出在Stephen 肚子上射了最後一點，豬射出的是果凍狀的

 

「你大概要明天才能排出我的東西了，你聞起來真糟糕，像專收精液的垃圾桶一樣全是各種雄性的精液味」豬人捏著他的下巴羞辱他的時候又來了一個人，「你知道這傢伙是什麼嗎？」貓大笑的對Stephen 說「他媽的針鼴啊！你這輩子大概只會遇到一個了」

 

Stephen 沒聽過這個類型的人，也不知道他面對什麼狀況，針鼴拉開褲襠掏出勃起時他懂了為什麼貓會大笑，那個根本是怪物，他想要後退被一雙冷冰冰的手架住，那雙有鱗片的手正搓揉他胸前兩點搔刮的他忍不住閉上眼，他不敢看面前恐怖的兇器

 

他的腳被拉起架在對方肩上，他努力的搖頭「拜託不要，你會弄傷我的，拜託⋯」他還在說著求饒的話的時候像一隻手一樣的東西強行塞進他體內，他整個人弓起身掙扎，被蛇人強行壓下看著自己被那恐怖的東西侵犯的畫面，他張大眼掉著大顆大顆的眼淚感覺每一下抽插都要把他內臟扯出體外

 

針鼴嫌他哭鬧太吵用力的扯了他的尾巴叫他閉嘴，Stephen 發出刺耳的犬類哀號聲，針鼴拔出的時候Stephen 以為自己的內臟真的會被拉出來，他躺在地上雙手被綁，蛇人在他腿間跪下開始解褲頭，「你在碎碎念什麼」貓抓著他的狗耳朵，「沒有」他聲音抖著回答，但他其實是一直無意識的念著Jon 的名字跟要他救他

 

他看到蛇腿間的時候已經不知道該怎麼想了，兩根總不可能同時進來，但他也沒想過有一天他會被這些人抓到廁所輪姦，蛇左右兩邊都輪流插入他試了一下，然後不大高興的要貓把他壓好，他把兩根並在一起頂在他的入口，「什⋯不⋯不要⋯」他哭著搖頭，尖銳的爪子貼在他臉上，「你在吵我就在你身上開口子」貓說

 

冰冷的東西擠進他體內，像同時被兩人操一樣，他咬到自己的舌頭嘴裡全是血味，蛇的尾巴很靈活的繞著他腿間軟又脆弱的東西，被冰冷的鱗片包覆讓他退縮，被完全纏繞後蛇開始絞緊他的下體，細小的尾巴尾端試著鑽入那個小孔，他叫不出聲，尾巴插入了他脆弱的尿道一點，在身後被兩根東西抽插的同時前端也是

 

在最脆弱的部位被隨時能被碾碎的同時身後被完全的塞滿撐開被抽插讓他喪失了思考能力，他的尾巴被抓住是最後一根稻草，厭惡惡心難受討厭疼痛羞辱在他全身蔓延，他知道如果不是因為他是狗他的嘴一定也會被用來發洩，狗會咬人的機率比誰都高，因為那是本能，他已經沒力掙扎了，雙手被解開也無力反抗

 

Jon 到了派對上卻怎麼也找不到Stephen ，連個影子都沒有，問了其他人也都說很久沒看到他了，銀毛狐狸Cooper 靠過來問他怎麼了，他也說很久沒看到Stephen 了還以為他提前回家了，Jon 的耳朵轉啊轉的都沒聽到熟悉的搖尾巴聲

 

完全虛脫的Stephen 被翻身趴在地上只能任由這群人玩弄，「他在碎碎念什麼啊？」蛇站在貓旁邊問，「我不知道，好像在叫什麼名字，大概是他的飼主吧，一直哭著要他快來找他，真是隻笨狗，被操到大腦都不清楚了」貓笑著，一隻狗正在操他，一隻陌生的貓加了進來把廁所鎖上，他解開褲子把狗翻正

 

「這傢伙大概腦子真的壞了居然搖尾巴了」貓笑了「下次我們抓貓玩吧，去夜店找隻母貓，她們可有趣了」，「你們這樣做很多次了？」正在準備要操幾乎失去意識的狗的貓問，「你沒看新聞嗎？這個月第三次了」貓大笑

 

「你們怎麼選人的」那隻貓摸摸狗的耳朵說，「決定要操什麼動物後找一場派對挑一個好看的然後在他杯裡放點東西⋯你懂的，讓他們沒辦法反抗」貓奸笑，「所以你們挑了隻公狗就拉進來操了？」貓把自己操進狗體內開始挖出刮除所有體液，他的爪子有點伸出來從尾巴看他似乎正在生氣，他開始粗魯的操Stephen

 

「這隻笨狗以為自己是公的就不會遇到這種事嗎？」正在生氣粗魯的操著Stephen 的貓刮出的體液在地上積了一灘，眼神渙散的Stephen 微弱的搖著尾巴「真他媽的是個笨蛋啊」，Stephen 嘴裡還是叫著Jon的名字但只剩下名字而已了，其他的話，比如要Jon 來救他的話都已經沒有能力說了

 

「大部分的貓是沒辦法抓傷人沒錯,比如你的爪子雖然看起來很危險但頂多嚇嚇人」Jon正在洗掉手上的血跡「真的會抓人的貓是會把指甲收好的,我相信看到這隻狗的樣子警察會相信我這是正當防衛而已」Jon說「半瞎的貓在監獄裡大概會很不好過,祝好運王八蛋」

 

當這群人全被逮捕後Stephen被帶到醫院去採證跟檢查,確認他不會有太多問題就讓Jon把他帶回家了,Jon直接把他帶進浴室把他從裡到外完全洗乾淨,Stephen後來自己洗了還吐的一蹋糊塗,最後他雖然很虛弱但還是被他的貓帶回床上安頓好,貓在他身上蹭上自己的味道,還咬了他的脖子

 

後來好幾天Jon會很強勢的一直要把Stephen壓在身下操,就像要把其他人的任何痕跡都給蓋過一樣,Stephen的後頸全都是咬痕,有幾次咬得太大力了貓的尖牙還刺進肉裡了,至於Stephen突然換了牙是比較嚇到他了,「有些人天生就有獸齒」Jon指著自己尖銳的犬齒

 

「至於像你這種狀況就是以前沒有過生存壓力也不是運動量大的個體的突然遇到了生存危機結果就長出獸牙了」Jon戳著他換下來的普通犬齒玩「你的四顆犬齒會全部變成尖牙,你是狗所以不會開始長出可收縮的爪子,倒是比較省事」,「我都不知道你有爪子...」「因為我不抓你」

 

狗被輪姦後貓的發情來以後一邊操著自己的狗一邊偷偷用爪子在他後腰上抓出自己名字

 

或直接買個有牌子的項圈給他掛著

 

 

END


End file.
